


48 Hours Later

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton Fraser, RCMP, is the most annoying man Ray has ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	48 Hours Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70613) by [omphale23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23), [slidellra (sli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sli/pseuds/slidellra). 



> When prompted last month by my avoidance of my Match fic, [](http://keerawa.livejournal.com/profile)[**keerawa**](http://keerawa.livejournal.com/) asked for [Masquerade](http://omphale23.livejournal.com/98218.html), 48 hours later. I don't know; this might not even fit with the original. Can I violate a fic canon I helped create?

Benton Fraser, RCMP, is the most annoying man Ray has ever met.

Given the past week, that's saying a lot. But if Fraser tells one more Inuit story, Ray's going to throttle him. Fuck the Inuit, fuck Canada, and most of all, fuck goddamn fucking Benton Robert Fraser, RCMP.

Or not, since Fraser (unlike Steve, or Benton, or any normal guy Ray has ever slept with in the history of pretty much ever, and that's including Jimmy Doyle from the eleventh grade who used his teeth by accident that one time), Fraser wants to take things slow.

Ray is well aware of the irony. He's got everything he thought he wanted. Fraser's honest and a good guy and quite possibly more than a little hot for Ray. But he doesn't want to _do_ anything about it, and Ray is going fucking crazy. He misses Steve. Steve was a thief and a liar and an all-around-bad-idea, but was also damn good in bed.

Benton Fraser might be good, too. But at the rate he wants to go, Ray's never going to find out. He's either going to bash Fraser's head in with a maple leaf paperweight or die of celibacy first.


End file.
